


“Are you cold?” - prompt

by Aleee_rv



Series: Prompts RV 2 [2]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: I just want them happy okay bye, IDK just them being them, M/M, Slice of Life, i guess can be considered a ... super random light flirting???, shall i say UNDERWORLD life lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleee_rv/pseuds/Aleee_rv
Summary: A one shot from the prompts list. I liked writing this... owo Them cute and... Oh God. How long takes for them to just get together. Gosh, everyone knows, you two also know, get a room already xD***Twitter: @aleee_rvPlease, if you like Rhadamanthys x Valentine or enjoyed reading this consider sharing, leaving kudos, commenting or letting me know on Twitter. Shipping them is rather lonely lol I appreciate the support if you like them too <3THANK YOU <3
Relationships: Harpy Valentine/Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Series: Prompts RV 2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171568
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	“Are you cold?” - prompt

“Are you cold?” Rhadamanthys asked as he sat down next the other man seconds after arriving at the Cocytus.

“I... I’m fine, worry not My Lord.” Replied Valentine with the hint of a smile on his thin lips, wondering what business had brought his Liege there.

The Harpy Specter was ordered to guard the Cocytus day and night non stop over the many past days. Nothing particularly unusual, but it seemed to him that those days were even colder than what they used to. But could that be? After all the Underworld is never changing.

The blond man nodded, looking at him for a brief moment then turned his look elsewhere, lost somewhere towards the horizon.

“I suppose there is nothing worrisome to report.” He said as the breath from his mouth condensed the air.

Valentine tilted his head, blinking a couple of times, nervously glancing at the Judge. His lashes fluttering several times.

He couldn’t help himself in thinking what a handsome man his Lord was... He was tall and muscular, and Valentine loved so his blond hair. He would stare at Rhadamanthys as if the other was a luxurious painting - if that could go unnoticed.

“No, no My Lord. Everything is fine. You, on the other hand...” paused the younger man with pink hair, nervously shifting his eyes from his own clawed feet to Rhadamanthys. “What are you doing here? I mean... The souls are... Endless. And you know perfectly that I wouldn’t fail to report you immediately if anything of concern would arise.”

His voice was full of care. Sincere. “...Has anything happened?” He inquired, somewhat worry.

“...Are you implying I am not taking my duty as Judge of the Underworld seriously enough, Valentine?” The Judge of the Dead answered with his ever stern and confident voice.

As Wyvern’s golden eyes met with the others’ ambers, Valentine gasped and looked immediately the ground, lowering his head.

“N-No. Of course not... I...”

“What?”He cut him short.

The Judge could be extremely patient if he needed to, but wanting it, that was a whole other story.

Rhadamanthys pouted and his brow arched for a moment. He didn’t like veiled opinions and hints with ifs and buts. He was a man of action. Iron fist. Someone who would always speak his mind with no care to feelings or emotions.Those were for women. And cowards. And cheaters. Only the truth mattered, only what one was able doing in the name of it. And his mind were set on this, had been forever so.

Valentine remained silent after attempting to speak, only for ending up shutting his mouth once again several attempts later. He felt his cheeks lightly colouring.

At last, he managed to let out a timid reply.

“...My apologies. I didn’t mean to offend, My Lord.”

The Englishman narrowed his eyes, staring at the other for a long, uncomfortable minute. Harpy completely frozen under his scrutiny.

“I wanted to see you.” He then said, shifting his gaze away at the icy horizon.

Harpy’s sniffed, daring to look at his Liege with the corner of his eye.

“...You wanted to- to... see... me?”

Was there a reason? Could it be that he had done something so wrong to deserve the personal interrogation of One of Three Judge of the Underworld? His head started spiralling thinking to the endless possibilities.

“Have I don-“

“No.”

“Then-“

“No.”

Rhadamanthys tilted his head, meeting the timid eyes of the younger man. Valentine gulped, nobody would be able to stand that man’s fierce and intimidating glare. He felt his stomach moving. Although unsure the reason why.

“I wanted to see you.” Insisted Wyvern.

“You said that already...” replied Valentine almost hushing, as he fixed a lock of his hair behind his ear, tucking it carefully under his monstrous helmet.

Rhadamanthys’ eyes followed his thin fingers reaching the ear and then falling to the side of his body along with the arm. He observed him carefully. Almost predatory.

“It’s been days last we spoke.” There was some curiosity, an interest of sort in his warm yet stiff voice.

“I... I’ve been here. On this very spot. I’ve been assigned to... Well. Overtime, I assume. Hehe”

“Due to that riot a large number of souls are ending up here. Tze.” Rhadamanthys muttered, justifying the more efforts required to Specters at such time. “Disgusting traitors.”

Valentine offered him a tiny smile, ignoring his last comment, noticing how Rhadamanthys’ brow frowned under his bangs.

He surely didn’t want get involved with his Lord’s opinions over civil wars... 

“Was there something in particular you needed me for, My Lord Rhadamanthys?”

“...” The blond shook his head, his expressions shifting immediately to a more relaxed one when looking away.

“I am sorry for not being able to help you in the courtroom at this time, My Lord. But I’m sure Lune is doing all he can to give you as much support as possible.”

Valentine’s voice was gentle. Particularly when, like now, he was speaking with Rhadamanthys’ well being in mind. His bright voice always sounded so caring and soft to the blond’s ears.

How Rhadamanthys liked that sound...

“Lune is helping at the best of his capabilities, as usual. He goes above and beyond. He’s an excellent Specter and extraordinary hard worker.”

Valentine stiffened a little bit. Everytime his Lord had words of praise for someone, he couldn’t help but feel something irking inside him.

“...My problem lies with Minos and Aiacos. Wish I could say the same about those two.” That sentence came out in a tiny growl, bringing back the bump on his annoyed brow. “Alas I am stuck dealing with them.”

He was such a dutiful man, someone who didn’t tollerate slacking off and wasting time.

But in all fairness, both his peers were hard workers when things got serious. In Rhadamanthys’ eyes, though, it was never enough. Every break or moment of distraction classified as a waste of time. Perhaps that was the reason he liked Lune so and would happily accept his suggestions and working together. They somewhat saw the world and its rules alike.

Valentine immediately took notice how his General felt unhappy about that situation. Days and days locked in the Tribunal in the First Prison. Reviewing and sentencing a dead soul after another, listening at their stories, their complaints and their pleas. And Rhadamanthys, being in charge of those committing sins against their families, never had to deal with easy souls. Valentine knew, sometimes the Judge would vent and lament how these souls were always scheming and denying the truth, even when made them see again their own crimes, accusing in turn the Judge of failing to see the reason behind their actions, what for them was the truth within their hearts. Their feelings, in other words, good and bad, justified, cultivated or not. Feelings and emotions were all alike to him: a bother. And Wyvern damn ignored them: for feelings shouldn’t dictate actions, much much less cloud judgment. He is a just ruler, he would rule with facts and following the law. For breaking the law can never be justified by any petty emotion.

Valentine took a long breath in. His shoulders tensed thinking the huge stress his Lord was probably going under. And then realised, knowing him well for the hard worker he is, that this very moment was probably the first break Rhadamanthys had taken for stretching his legs and have a change of scenery. He was probably beginning to bend.

The Judge was a solitary man. Quiet. Hard working. Focused on his responsibilities and what he was required to do. But he was still a man, with needs. Including socialising. Even if he didn’t like the slightest admitting that.

Valentine felt flattered that his Lord had used that moment to come and see him.

“I’m happy to see you... Thank you.”

Rhadamanthys’ eyes closed into a slit. “...We didn’t talk much these days.”

He sounded afflicted. Heck, sad his brothers would dare mocking if present.

By the time he was ending his sentence, the Englishman realised to have repeated himself again and Valentine spoke almost at the same time as him.

“I’ve already said that- ”

“You said that already.... Yes.”

The Judge coughed, somewhat embarrassed. Perhaps tiredness was getting to him. Or something else. He lowered his head, thinking poorly of himself and his social skills. His cheeks blushed lightly, unsuspectingly hiding under the reddening of his cold skin.

The atmosphere between the two when alone was always awkward. Long silences, timid glancing and courtesy chatting, leaving them both always wanting to say more than what had done.

Valentine’s eyes shined and his lips turned into a smile, he let out a soft chuckle before speaking again.

“Do you think we will be able to get some time off before the end of this month?”

“What for....?”

“Well... It’s Halloween.”

But they both knew that Valentine meant something else. The end of October didn’t represent only Halloween but also Rhadamanthys’ birthday.

“...I don’t care.”

“I know. But that wasn’t my question, was it?” He replied happily.

“...Wasn’t mine either.” The Judge answered looking at the other with the corner of his eyes. “What for then?” He insisted in a half-suppressed growl.

Valentine shrugged. “Do you plan to at least come back home? Your family insists so much every year that you spend your birthday at the Manor.”

“...I’ve no interest for such petty events.”

“Mh. I think it’s beautiful to celebrate someone you love’s day of birth.”

They both turned their head toward each other the second that sentence left Valentine’s mouth, their eyes locked together.

Their cheeks turned red and the Judge gulped.

Sometimes Valentine couldn’t control his emotions... He was.... Trying his best to be discreet and remain at his place. He was just a servant, after all. A commoner, not a noble of birth like him. But at times, it was practically impossible for him to hide his feelings. Harpy was lucky that Wyvern was such an oblivious man who couldn’t understand the simplest joke nor see the truth of emotions even when stated under his nose.

“To answer your question.... I think we might be able to get some days of rest, yes. I suppose... I suppose you have plans.” Rhadamanthys inquired trying to shift the tone of the conversation.

“Do you?”

“Have plans?”

“Supposing I’m the one having plans.” Valentine shook his head.

The tip of Valentine’s nose was red due to the cold. Far in the distant the wind had started howling. Probably a storm was coming that way.

The pink-haired boy distracted himself for a second, looking toward that direction before returning his eyes on his Lord.

“I don’t have any plans. I... Only would like to rest a little bit. It’s so cold here...”

“You like the sun.”

Stated Rhadamanthys with some sort of pride, somewhat showing off on knowing personal things about his right- hand man.

“I do.” Valentine replied nodding and trying to warm his hands by rubbing them together. “I miss summer. I miss my country. Time is so slow here... It’s seems decades since last I left the Underworld. Went somewhere I wanted...”

“...Last time I had business to attend to. It was important. I did not mean to force you following me back in England, Valentine.”

“I never said you forced me. I’m glad you allowed me to accompany you. I’m happy to be of help. To be useful to you.”

“When was?”

“Was what?”

“Last time you went somewhere you wanted. Back to Cyprus I take it. I cannot recall.”

Harpy looked around, taking a step forward and humming as he pondered on the question.

“I.... I think was... Couple years ago. For a brief time. Only for making sure my family was alright.”

Rhadamanthys nodded. Being a Specter could be tough if you happened to still care of your human life and relations. Some Specters still did a great deal, Valentine being one of them.

“...I’ve never been there.” But the second Rhadamanthys said that, he realised it sounded like a lie. Wasn’t sure why, though.

“Oh. You wouldn’t like it very much. Hehe.”

The wind got stronger and a burst pushed Valentine another step ahead, almost making him lose his balance. The Harpy Specter caught himself just in time to remain on his feet.

“Why I wouldn’t like it very much?” said Rhadamanthys almost yelling. The wind had forced him to raise his voice.

Valentine fixed again his long hair, trying to breath against the cold air slapping his face.

“Uhm...” He shook his head. “You wouldn’t.” The Cypriot was practically shouting. “It’s hot. And you don’t like that. You are from the north.”

And as he finished his sentence, another gust of wind pushed him strongly and wasn’t for Rhadamanthys grabbing him by the arm, Valentine would have fallen head flat on the ground.

“I shall be the one judging that.” The Judge shouted louder, holding his servant strongly with his large hand.

Both their wings shook and waved, jiggling under the wind’s strength.

“Thank you, My Lord” Valentine replied taking a step closer and looking up. He was almost a head shorter than the other.

His cheeks flushed as their eyes met once more for half a second.

A shiver ran on his back, reminding Valentine the Cocytus was the only place in Hell in which not even a Surplice could shield completely humans from its whipping cold. Harpy was used to it, he knew the whole place like his own hand and yet at times that place was still capable of becoming unpredictable. Or perhaps the fault was the visitors’. 

Rhadamanthys turned slightly and placed himself in front of the other, slowly letting go of the arm. He was a very tall man, way larger than Valentine. And he instinctively positioned himself between his Lieutenant and the wind, the other now safe from any harm. 

Valentine smiled. His lord could be so thoughtful if one would only know how to look at his actions and see his reasons.

Most would think of him as an aggressive or completely aloof person, interested only in warfare and business. But the entire Wyvern Division knew better.

“...I shall get back to the Courtroom.” He whispered as his expression softened .

“Yes. You should. I... Was happy to see you after so many days.” Harpy’s voice was bright and cheerful as he spoke, smiling.

“Do you want go to Cyprus?” Rhadamanthys replied him out of the blue.

“I’m sorry, what?”

The Judge raised his voice right when the wind calmed down for a moment. And parroted. “Do you wanna go to Cyprus, Valentine?”

“This... This isn’t the moment for wasting time on chatting, My Lord. There will soon be a storm here. Please, come back to your duty and return to the safety of the the First Prison.”

“I don’t like repeating myself, Valentine.”

The other hesitated. What was the meaning of that question?

“...And If I wanted to I could have my desk brought here and work even in the middle of this storm.” Stated the Judge in his typical arrogance, his voice rising with every word.

Valentine stared at him, puzzled. But didn’t wait long before answering out of fear to anger his Liege.

“...I suppose. I would like, yes.”

Rhadamanthys made to take a step away from him but the wind bursted again. He misstepped on ice and reached for Valentine’s bicep, holding himself on it for a fraction of second to catch himself. He blushed vividly, hearing his heart louder beating inside his ears. Valentine’s eyes followed and his heart overjoyed with pride for being his Lord’s pillar. He would always be so: others could do whatever wanted with him, but none would break that man. Harpy’ reason d’etre was based on it.

“Then next time we are off you can go...” Rhadamanthys said sounding a little bit defeated for his standards. He looked down, then at the other, softly. 

“I appreciate your.... permission, but I don’t want go alone. I am definitely not heading there every second I get of freedom. You know... I made choices. I have memories and matters of the heart to deal with. Things not always so pleasant for a Specter. He.”

“I’ll be tagging along then. Or well.. Actually I believe you will be the one doing so. For I doubt I would accept travelling by any mean you are able to afford yourself.”

Valentine frowned. He ignored being casually told what a peasant he was,but remained confused by those words.

“I would like to judge myself if I can find any appreciation for an ever so sunny land. Or not.”

“...You were born in Greece in your first life.” Valentine pointed out. “You aren’t completely unfamiliar with that.”

“Yeah. And then I spent the last 3500 and more so years as a Northman. I guarantee you, my mind and body are definitely not familiar with such weather. Heh.”

They both chuckled lightly, the tension and awkwardness beginning to lift away.

“...I-“ Valentine lowered his head and timidly peeked at Rhadamanthys. “I would like very much... If you... Would come with me there. Or well... If you would allow me to accompany you once again, My Lord.”

Rhadamanthys smiled. His ever downward lips curved upwards.

“Then it’s settled.”

“It is...” Harpy heard his heart skipping more than a beat. And the warmth from his cheek allowed him to forget the cold for a moment. He wasn’t entirely sure what Rhadamanthys really meant, or how things could work out or even why and how to justify such.... trip. But he was so very happy thinking about it. He already knew he was going to spend the rest of the following weeks daydreaming about it.

“I am returning to the Tribunal now.”

“Yes.”

“...Take care in this storm. If you get sick we won’t be going.”

“Hehe. There are more chances you are the one getting sick. I spend my whole time here, My lord. I’m way used to it. I might have been made in the sun but I’m spending the eternity in this frozen Hell. You do take care, please.”

“Tsk. I’m British, Valentine. I don’t get sick.”

Valentine rolled his eyes as the blond man began walking back towards the path to the Caina as Rhadamanthys offered him a nod, with a sly smile on his lips. The large stones were covered in ice and snow, barely visible under the white mantle.

“...My Lord?” Valentine shouted some minutes later, when Rhadamanthys was far away. The other man stopped and slightly turned his head. His wings shook violently under the wind.

“...I really want to go there with you.”

Rhadamanthys didn’t reply immediately. He brought his hand onto his chest and let it rest there, on the heart. After a minute or so, he sniffed. “...There is a time and place for everything. We both must get back to our duties.”

“You are right as always...” Valentine replied in a hushed tone, impossible for the Judge to hear. He lowered his head, smiling to himself and hiding his flushed face in embarrassment, even if impossible for the Judge to notice at such distance.

“...I really want to go there with you too.” Rhadamanthys’ voice echoed from the distance, as the Judge began resuming his pace.

Valentine smiled broadly right when another gust of wind tossed all his long hair in front of his face. He bit his lip, bringing his arms onto his chest and holding his hands together. Rhadamanthys was now barely a silhouette on the horizon. The doors of the Caina opening for him.

“...And I really wanted to see you.” They both hushed the same, smiling, so low neither would hear it being said.

**Author's Note:**

> These notes are going to be the same for they just explain my choice in writing most of my stuff the way I do and give a few needed details to understand the work.
> 
> Please note: you can consider this a fragment of any life lived by Rhadamanthys and Valentine during any point in time: modern, LC, AU, even prior to that.  
> Specters reborn over and over, and thus I like to imagine of the many different situations that might have happened in this or that life between them: those little precious moments that contributed into the development of their centuries-long relationship, key moments that might or not become distant memories in their future lives as feelings bloom anew and yet so terribly deep at every new cycle.  
> Thank you if you decide to read, like, share or leave a comment. I appreciate <3


End file.
